


Gone

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [4]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: What would have happened if T.C was home when Topher had died.





	Gone

Jordan read the email over and over again, Topher was dead, one of her best friends had died. The doctor cleared her throatbefore handing the phone back to Dr. Cummings, she had to stay strong, it was her job to ell everyone. It was her job to tell T.C. How was she supposed to tell the man she was still secretly in love with that his best friend was now dead? Jordan took a deep shuddering breath before making her way over to the man she loved.

"T, I need to talk to you." Jordan told him quietly.

"What's up, Jor?" T.C asked, pulling himself away from the conversation he was having with one of the nurses.

"There's something you should know. I thought it would be best if you knew before I tell everyone else." Jordan explained, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jordan, what is it? You're scaring me." T.C replied.

"It's Topher," she whispered, "he's... he's dead. Him and Lynn were in a head on collision. T, I'm so sorry."

"No! No, you're lying. He's at home, with Janet, Lynn and the twins." T.C shook his head quickly.

"It's the truth , T. Topher and Lynn are dead, they were in a car accident. Now, I'm gonna tell everybody and then I'm taking you back to my place, because there is no way in hell im leaving you alone." Jordan told him sternly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jordan walked over to a near by bench and stepped onto it. She quickly wiped at her eyes one more time before speaking. "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please? A few hours ago Doctor Topher Zia and his daughter Lynn were in a head on collision. I'm sorry to say that there were no survivors. Topher's dead."

 

Jordan stepped down, the sound of her feet hitting the ground masked by everybody's gasps, and made her way back to T.C. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her car, ignoring his protests and the sound of her colleagues shouting her name, wanting to know more information.

"Jordan, slow down!" T.C said, pulling back on the woman's hand. "I'm not gonna protest like a kid, just slow down."

"He's dead T.C! He got fired and I took his job and now he's just... dead. Janet lost her husband and her child. She lost her baby girl! And I just... I can't believe they're gone." Jordan cried.

"Hey, look at me." T.C said, forcing Jordan to look at him. "You didn't steal Topher's job. You did what you had to do to help Mac and Topher would be proud of you. But I also have a feeling this has nothing to do with Topher or Lynn. Now tell me what's up?"

"It's been a year since we lost the baby, T. Topher helped me get through it, when I didn't have... I mean when we weren't talking. He helped."

In response T.C just wrapped his arms around Jordan in an embrace and placed a light kiss to the crown of her head. Jordan wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"Y'know Toph always wanted us to get back together. If he saw us now he'd say 'I told you so.'" T.C laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can you just take me home?" Jordan asked in a whisper.

"Sure, I need your keys though." He replied.

"They're in my back pocket." She whispered, burying her head into T.C's shirt.

T.C grabbed the keys from Jordan's pocket and walked the two of them to her car, he opened the passenger side door for her and closed it, then made his way to the drivers side. Jordan had her head leaning against the window, silent tears running down her face. When they got to Jordan's house, T.C opened the car door for her, lead her into the house and to the lounge.

"Sit with me?" Jordan asked quietly.

T.C nodded, whispered an "of course" and sat on the couch, with Jordan sat on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

"Why did we ever break up?" Jordan asked softly.

"I don't know. But, I wish we didn't."

Jordan cupped T.C's cheek with her hand and brought herself, so that there lips would meet in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time.


End file.
